Looney Tunes (2019 short series)
/'' '' by Warner Bros. Animation|developer = Spike Brandt Tony Cervone|director = See below|voices = Jeff Bergman Bob Bergen Kath Soucie Jessica DiCicco Candi Milo Carlos Alazraqui Bill Farmer Billy West Jim Cummings Eric Bauza|intro composer = , Murray Mencher and (reorchestrated by Hans Zimmer)|intro = |music = Hans Zimmer|country = United States|language = English|executive_producers = |time = 4-10 min. (approx.)|production_companys = Warner Bros. Animation|distributor = Warner Bros. Pictures (theatrical) Warner Bros. Television Distribution (television)|network = WB Kids Cartoon Network Boomerang |release = May 4th, 2019-present}}Looney Tunes is an American animated series of comedy short films produced by Warner Bros. from 1930 to 1969 during the golden age of American animation, alongside its sister series Merrie Melodies. It was known for introducing such famous cartoon characters as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Elmer Fudd, Tweety Bird, Sylvester Pussycat, Yosemite Sam, Foghorn Leghorn, Marvin the Martian, Pepé Le Pew, Speedy Gonzales, Tasmanian Devil, Road Runner, Wile E. Coyote and many others. In 2018, Warner Bros. Animation announced a new series of Looney Tunes theatrical shorts to promote the series' 90th anniversary and Bugs Bunny's 80th anniversary in 2020, premiering on May 4th, 2019. Most of its shorts will be first aired on Cartoon Network and Boomerang, while some will receive a theatrical release, with first-run rights moving to WB Kids in late 2019. As of 2020, the shorts will also be available for streaming on . Shorts See /Shorts. Characters See /Characters. Tropes See /Tropes. Directors * *Spike Brandt *Tony Cervone *Brad Bird *Dan Povenmire *Alex Hirsch *Justin Roiland * *Paul Rugg Production Development With the upcoming 90th anniversary of the Looney Tunes series and the 80th anniversary of Bugs Bunny in 2020, Warner Bros. Animation started to show interest in reviving the Looney Tunes theatrical series to celebrate the date. Under construction... Animation The animation for the series is outsourced to in Toronto (Canada), (TMS Entertainment) in Tokyo (Japan) and in Seoul (South Korea). Also, some shorts are made by two hand-drawn animated softwares, and . Veteran animator serves as the series' animation director and lead animator. Voices Following the announcement of the revival, it was confirmed that Jeff Bergman would reprise his double duties as Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck, as well as Sylvester Pussycat and Tweety Bird, with Bob Bergen later confirming he would return as the voice of Porky Pig. Under construction... serves as the series' voice director. Music The musical score for the series is composed by veteran German composer Hans Zimmer. Gallery Opening and closing credits Warner_Bros._Family_Entertainment_2018.png|Opening logo. Looney_Tunes_opening_1.png|Opening credits (red and blue, 1). Looney_Tunes_opening_2.png|Opening credits (red and blue, 2). Looney_Tunes_closing.png|Closing credits (red and blue). Looney_Tunes_opening_1_(Red_and_Green).png|Opening credits (red and green, 1). Looney_Tunes_opening_2_(Red_and_Green).png|Opening credits (red and green, 2). Looney_Tunes_closing_(Red_and_Green).png|Closing credits (red and green). Looney_Tunes_opening_1_(Red_and_Black).png|Opening credits (red and black, 1). Looney_Tunes_opening_2_(Red_and_Black).png|Opening credits (red and black, 2). Looney_Tunes_closing_(Red_and_Black).png|Closing credits (red and black). Looney_Tunes_opening_1_(Blue_and_Red).png|Opening credits (blue and red, 1). Looney_Tunes_opening_2_(Blue_and_Red).png|Opening credits (blue and red, 2). Looney_Tunes_closing_(Blue_and_Red).png|Closing credits (blue and red). Looney_Tunes_opening_1_(Green_and_Red).png|Opening credits (green and red, 1). Looney_Tunes_opening_2_(Green_and_Red).png|Opening credits (green and red, 2). Looney_Tunes_closing_(Green_and_Red).png|Closing credits (green and red). Looney_Tunes_opening_1_(Green).png|Opening credits (green, 1). Looney_Tunes_opening_2_(Green).png|Opening credits (green, 2). Looney_Tunes_closing_(Green).png|Closing credits (green). Looney_Tunes_opening_1_(Rainbow).png|Opening credits (rainbow, 1). Looney_Tunes_opening_2_(Rainbow).png|Opening credits (rainbow, 2). Looney_Tunes_closing_(Rainbow).png|Closing credits (rainbow). Looney Tunes drum closing.png|Closing credits (Porky Pig variant). Distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures (2018).jpg|Closing logo. Trivia *The first five shorts were all released on May 4th, 2019. *Unlike the original run, all shorts are branded as Looney Tunes, although the Merrie Melodies theme song (Merrily We Roll Along) is played instead. *Some characters created in most recent incarnations (Space Jam, The Looney Tunes Show and Wabbit/''New Looney Tunes'') appear on the series as well. *The developers of the series retained the characters close to their origins, while still incorporating modern elements as well like computers, cell phones and video games. *The Tiny Toon Adventures and Animaniacs characters, due to both being part of the Looney Tunes franchise, also make occasional appearances on the series. Category:Animated shorts Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Traditional animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:WB Kids Category:WB Kids' Original series Category:Cartoon Network Category:Boomerang Category:HBO Max Category:Looney Tunes Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas